blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Interface Prime Field Device
---- Authors note: Do not edit any AIP except your own. ---- The Azure Interface Primefield (commonly abbreviated AIP) are entities and artificial beings exclusive to EvoBlaze featured in Reality 0, Control Sequence and Genesis Destruction. They are an advanced being created by the presumed efforts of the Novus Orbis Sequentia—though by who in specifics aren't known or if other agencies may have been involved. They are designed to grow and evolve in soul and combat potential and were created primarily to harness incredible power from the Boundary to develop their soul and existence. Most of the details surrounding these strange beings are still unknown in Control Sequence. Information Like the previous Prime Fields, AIP were originally designed to explore the Boundary, and several hundred were designed, but only a small handful survived and reached the Boundary where they contacted a source of energy and obtained their soul, despite all of them having a faint connection to Azure. The processes of creating one aren't fully known but it requires souls and smelting processes, the way they're created tends to influence the result o the Prime field's growth, resulting in a great diversity. Some are built to be solely weapons with a destructive tendency, while some enjoy human company and others despise it. The Prime Fields were planned to be used for the better of humanity in a world where they were integrated into society, hoping to help the evolution of mankind, they were each classified by types and some had multiple models. These Prime field also have strange souls that can become multiple beings or units depending on what they're exposed to. This trait is considered by many as possibility and evolution. It is unknown how exactly, but the AIP have some connection to the overall system currently maintained by the NOS. Each model is special in their own way, having their own history to them as well as their own personality (even if they're the same type, you can have two completely different type 3's for example.) however all models are all copies of the original model and genetic pattern, making ones in the same model line "siblings". They can be male or female. History The originals were believed to be creations of the Azure's power and mankind's desire. The first public revealed AIP who interacted with Azure was Azouri who developed a Murakumo type armament during the events of Reality 0. Prior to the War, at least ten more were created. To begin with, AIP were allowed to develop their own identity and emotions freely, and they became close to humanity in soul, heart, and mind. They would learn from the worlds around them and develop their own personas and thoughts based on this. They were often unaware of their identity during this time and most believed they were human, each developing their own soul. Genesis Destruction The AIP met a similar fate to the Prime Field predecessors during this time period, as they were turned into weapons and units after the first one was a success. They all had command over the Azure as a weapon of some kind and would be used in the war. Supposedly as they developed further they drifted away from their human designs wanting to break off from their limitations. Around this time is when the AIP themselves were turned into puppets as a consequence of harnessing their power and emotions. By the end of the war, however, all was known resulting in the unexplained loss of the originals but it can be assumed it was likely due to their power being far too great. Their connections to the Boundary and overall design was forcibly toned down for future developments and models along with being cut off from accessing their source of power without permission. Units A Unit is a form the AIP's power takes on and is summoned from the Boundary. They are typically unique to their line in that a Type 2 can't summon the same unit as a Type 4. Until an Azure Interface Primefield's power from the Azure stored in its body is brought out and refined by the Cauldron it doesn't ever manifest its power by connecting to the Boundary to bring out a Unit. They tend to maintain a relatively human appearance, their own will, and mentality until this occurs. Upon being weaponized they are subservient to the superior power. The Units are designed in the Boundary from a source of power that is not their own but instead borrowed. The Primefield connect to the Boundary and then interface with its more powerful existence, bringing it into the physical form in the likes of a new armor-clad form. While each Primefield tends to be unique like a human, the unit is designed for combat. While personalized, it is based upon a common design of some kind of armor fitting around their frame or even enveloping it completely. Their weapon is woven to part of them in most cases with the symbol of their unit around their attire. The most prominent thing is a headpiece which typically serves as the dominating sign they're commanded by another force besides their own will. The unit's power is based on various factors, it's often an incomplete unit even when formed, and a complete one isn't known to exist. These units are typically controlled by a superior force, as they are considered to be an extremely risky endeavor otherwise and their power truly has no established limit if not maintained. However, some have been known to gain a free will and summon their Unit beyond the power of another. Corrupt Units Corrupted Units are known to exist but haven't been seen, they're not connected to any source anymore and their power has gone beyond even their own command taking over their entire body and mind. It isn't known what causes it. Types and Models All of the Model types revealed in Control Sequence thus far. Type 1 Type 1 or "One" is very briefly mentioned later into Verse 1 by "Exi". Nothing is known about it or the early models. It was the very first Primefield of its kind designed, but who it is and where it is now is unknown. *Models: ??? Type 2 A type mentioned in the Teach me Nex series. It was said to be an extremely chaotic type and difficult to bring order to. *Models: ??? Type 3 A type mentioned in the Teach me Nex series. It was said to be an extremely difficult type to command the powers of. *Models: ??? Type 4 Type 4 is a model that was supposedly designed for a specific use and currently, the only known active model left of this type is Akari. According to Serza, they were a type that was exceptional at combat and best utilizing the Murakumo based weaponry and had the strongest connection with Azure. This Type was revealed in the first verse of Control Sequence. There are stock models of Type 4 as revealed in Episode 12, however, they aren't similar to Akari, or the original type 4. Though they do contain the combat prowess and are commonly used to fight as living weapons as fodder in the militia. In the Teach me Nex episode A Visitor from the Past, Type 4 is said to be the closest to the "source". *Models: 4 *Alpha Four - A model that in TMN Miwa seems to have met at a point in time in her past. *"Delta Four" Akari - An unfinished version of Type 4. She's unstable but supposedly summons a blade close to the original. *Unit: Murakumo Class Type 6 In the Teach me Nex Episode, Type 6 is one of two types to have gained and developed power considered far too dangerous for continued use. After the Original, not another model was known to be designed. *Models: 1 *Alpha Six - ??? Type 7 In the Teach me Nex Episode, Type 7 is one of two types to have developed power considered far too dangerous. After the Original, not another model was known to be designed. An Experimental variation was created in Kazomotsu. *Models: 1 *Alpha Seven - ??? *Experimental Seven: N.Seven *Unit: Unknown Type 9 In the Teach me Nex Episode, Type 9 is a type that only Miwa seems to know anything about, as its hinted to be involved with her past. It may have been a type involved heavily in the Third War of Armagus. Type 11 Nothing is currently known about Type 11, other then it was an experimental endeavor, as explained in the Teach me Nex Episode. Type 12 Type 12 is a model whose capabilities are so far unknown. The only known model of this type is a young girl named Illia who is being looked after by "Exi" of the NOS and he himself has made a point to say she hasn't realized her potential as a weapon. Like Type 11, Type 12 is apparently an experimental endeavor. *Models: 2 (Known) *"Beta Twelve" Iilia - The second design of Type 12, she isn't a weaponized version, and lives peacefully with Exi. Type X There is only one model of this type, and it seems to exist in its own class altogether. It was a type designed after the others, and does have a number, but it isn't known or spoken of. Plot Verse 1 AIP are a large plot focus in Control Sequence, Nex is out to destroy most of them, inferred to be due to his childhood experience with one. So far only Akari has been seen and is an AIP who travels with Reiga Sorairo. AIP seem to begin as childlike, developing from their experiences and memories they create to shape who she is. They interface with Azure within the world and souls and can look into others souls to help gain data for themselves. They are programmable, as seen in many cases where Akari took on a different personality to take on Nex. It's later also revealed in Episode 13 that the Azure Interface Primefield do, in fact, share memories of previous models. She feels the pain and previous actions of the last, even though Akari wasn't the one to harm Nex the night he received his Azure Grimoire, Akari still bears scars on her soul based on the original unit that did do this and is still plagued by feelings and memories of it even though she has no recollection of doing this herself. Nex shows in combat with two AIP later on, that they can instantly be killed when the core inside them is destroyed. This inferring this might be their 'soul', or, at least for stock models. Strangely, Nex is able to use his Grimoire to interface with their memories. Later it was revealed in Verse 1 that there are currently 13 different types of Azure Interface Primefield. Trivia *AIP share many qualities with the Boundary Manifestation Experiments and Seithr Being; both obtaining power from the Boundary and both are easily killed when they've lost their source of power. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Artificial Being Category:Azure Interface Primefield Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze